


Shining Bright

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has no idea that he has tinsel in his hair from putting the tree up at the university.  No one says a word to him about it.  They all just enjoy him shining bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Bright

Shining Bright  
by Patt

 

Summary: Blair has no idea that he has tinsel in his hair from putting the tree up at the university. No one says a word to him about it. They all just enjoy him shining bright.   
Warning: None  
Genre: Implied slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 464

 

Blair flew into the bullpen like a mad person on speed and everyone smiled. In his hair were a few strands of tinsel, but no one said a word about it. They all just smiled and acted like it was normal attire.

Jim was down in records, so everyone talked to Blair and saw how his day was going. 

Blair was happy and bubbly as usual and couldn’t wait to tell Jim about his day. One of his students had given him a box of expensive chocolate and Jim was going to be thrilled about that. Now that they were lovers, they shared all things. 

Blair walked into Simon’s office and Simon almost laughed at the sight before him, but he stopped and let Blair be Blair. “How are things going, Blair?” Simon asked. 

“Good, I helped put up the tree at the university, so that was exciting. I love Christmas. I know, I’m Jewish, but I don’t care. I love all holidays. How has your day been?” Blair asked. 

“You know, I’ve seen better, but you just cheered me up. I see your partner coming in, if you’re waiting on him,” Simon pointed out. 

“Thanks, Simon. Talk to you later,” Blair said as he bounced out of the office. 

Jim saw Blair coming from a long ways away. All Jim saw was the sparkle in his hair from the strands of tinsel. Jim smiled, but then frowned that no one thought to tell him about it. This almost pissed Jim off. 

Blair bounced up to Jim and asked, “Guess what one of my students got for me?”

“I haven’t got a clue, Chief. Did you put a tree up today?” Jim asked. 

“Wow, what a good guesser you are. How did you know that?” Blair wondered. 

Jim took hold of Blair and held Blair’s head in his hands and pulled the tinsel out of his Guides hair and showed Blair. 

“Oh you guy’s, suck,” Blair said, blushing with embarrassment. 

Jim smiled and said, “I thought you looked cute. I might ask you to wear some later on tonight. Know what I mean?” Jim put the tinsel in his pocket. 

Blair’s face lit up like a candle. He was bright and shiny even without the tinsel. “Sounds good to me, man.”

“What sounds good to you, Sandy?” 

“None of your business, Connor. I can’t believe no one said anything about the tinsel in my hair. 

“We all thought it looked nice,” Connor said. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Blair said, laughing. 

“Hey Chief, would you let Simon know we’re leaving?” Jim asked. 

“Sure will.” Blair did just that. 

As soon as they got into the truck, Jim handed the tinsel back to Blair and said, “Put the tinsel back in again.”

“You are so kinky, man.”

The end


End file.
